The Day Off That Changed Everything
by yagirljayxx
Summary: A story about Callie and Arizona who are best friends that manage to spend a day together at the movies which ends in them telling (more showing) each other how they really feel about each other, Arizona is a Detective but Callie is still a Doctor. I suck at summaries but please give it a go. Rated K just to be safe (not quite sure on how the rating work, but ill figure it out :))
1. Movie Date

**A/N 1: This is my first fic so please be nice. Characters belong to Shonda but the idea is mine. All mistakes are mine, I apologize if there are any but even though I proof read this 4 times, I probably still missed some mistakes.**

It was Callie who had decided that they should go see a movie, but upon arrival, all she could think about was the Blue-eyed beauty that would be sitting next to her for the next 1 and a half to 2 hours. She never thought that it was possible to love someone as much as she did Arizona, but as far as she was concerned she didn't want it any other way.

They sat there quietly watching the movie like the rest of the people in the movie theatre until Arizona noticed that Callie was shivering. Arizona leaned towards Callie and whispering so she wouldn't disturb the whole theatre with her husky voice.

"Are you cold?" Callie turned her head slightly to look at Arizona.

"Yes, just a little bit but it doesn't matter, I'll warm up soon."

Arizona looked at Callie with the ' _You're not fooling me_ ' face and Callie knew straight away that Arizona didn't believe a single word that she had said but continued to focus on the movie instead of trying to prove that she would warm up. Arizona took her jacket off and felt the cold instantly but it didn't matter because she was used to it more than Callie was. She placed it delicately over Callie's shoulders in hopes that it would at least warm her up if not comfort her. Callie looked at her and mouthed what looked like a thank you before looking back at the big screen. Arizona winked and then turned back to the movie.

She automatically started having a two-way battle with herself.

" _What are you doing you don't wink at your best friends… are you crazy?"_

" _Oh please… come on she didn't notice it anyway she was too busy watching the movie like you should be."_ What Arizona didn't realise was that Callie did notice it and was now blushing.

Callie sat there the whole movie and tried to avoid even the slightest touch or eye contact with Arizona. Once the movie was done Arizona drove Callie back to her home in Seattle and walked her to the door where they stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Callie was the first to break the silence.

"Well, today was fun, I'm glad you managed to get the day off and just chill out. You really needed it."

"No, thank you for giving me a reason to take the day off, I had way more fun at the movies than I would have had if I were stuck at work sitting behind my desk doing all that boring paperwork that comes with the job."

Callie blushes and looks towards the ground in hopes that Arizona doesn't notice, but what Callie doesn't realise is that Arizona did notice. Arizona just smirked to herself knowing that she could make Callie blush like that.

Before anything could happen between the two of them Arizona decided to that she was going to leave before she did something that would mess up her friendship with Callie once and for all.

"Alright well I better get going, I should probably head in to work, see if I'm needed for anything and I'll let you relax on your day off, I'll see you tomorrow tonight? "

As Arizona finished her sentence her phone signalled that she was getting a call. Callie sighed as she thought that it would be the end to their relaxing day, but little did she know it would only give them more time to relax.

"Robbins – yes sir, no worries, I understand, good bye sir."

"What was that about?"

"That was just my captain ringing just to say that there is no point in going in tonight because the system is down which means – "

Callie butted in with a happy attitude.

"There is nothing that you can do with the paperwork because you can't enter it into the database?"

"Yes, that is exactly what that means." Arizona chuckled and continued to stand their awkwardly.

"Did you want to come in for a coffee or a beer or something?"

"Only if you aren't busy..."

Callie slipped her key into the lock of her front door and pushed it opened and continued into the kitchen after shedding her shoes while Arizona shed her jacket and shoes and placed it on the racks next to the door so then Callie wouldn't get mad about Arizona leaving her stuff laying around.

"Beer, coffee, water or would you like something else?"

"Actually, you got any wine? actually that's a stupid question you're Callie Torres of course you have wine… Uhmm I will have wine if that is okay."

"The Detective wants wine? What's the special occasion Robbins?"

Arizona secretly loved it when Callie called her by Detective or Robbins, it gave her a reason to chuckle without being teased for blushing.

"There doesn't need to be an occasion Cal, I'm allowed to enjoy wine every now and then. I am female after all."

Callie made her way over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine that she was originally going to drink after Arizona left. Poured 2 glasses of wine and made her way back towards the couch where her and Arizona spent the next hour to hour and a half doing nothing but talking.

2 bottles of wine later and Arizona could slowly feel the effects of it kicking in. Callie and Arizona weren't big drinkers but for some reason tonight was different.

"I'm just going to run up and take a shower because I smell like popcorn and sweat, I'll be back in 10 and we can continue… how does that sound?"

Callie sat there with a pout on her face and contemplated not letting Arizona go for a shower but instead just nodded and made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Sure, I'm pretty sure you have a change of clothes in my wardrobe if not you can just grab something of mine to wear."

While in the shower Arizona asked herself what she was doing. She never drank wine unless there was a special occasion let alone drink this much. Would Callie think something was wrong? Arizona finished her shower and exited the bathroom and made her way to Callie's wardrobe where she kept a pair of sweat pants and her SPD academy shirt.

After getting changed Arizona sat on the edge of the bed and made a phone call to her roommate just to let her know that she wouldn't be home because she had drunk too much and couldn't drive.

After appearing downstairs again Callie asked Arizona what movie she would like to watch and whether she would like another glass of wine. Arizona nodded her head, agreeing to another glass of wine and went about choosing a movie to watch.

"How does P.S I Love You sound?"

"I have actually never seen it so it sounds like a great movie choice for this evening."

Arizona proceeded to put the disc into the DVD player and hit play while Callie brought popcorn and the wine over.

They sat there in a comfortable silence watching the movie. It wasn't until half way through the movie that Callie had realised the Arizona had moved closer and snuggled closer to keep the warmth in her body.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a bit but it doesn't matter I'm used to it."

Callie got up off the couch and went and retrieved the blanket off the arm chair on the other side of the room. She wrapped it round the two of them and they both sat there contently while they watched the last hour of the movie.

The movie ended and Arizona turned to get up to go to the restroom but when she went to get up she came to realise that Callie had fallen asleep.

Arizona sat there debating whether to leave Callie sleeping on the couch and go crash on the other one or whether she should wake Callie up and help her to the bedroom. Not wanting to do either of those because Callie looked so peaceful, she decided to carry Callie upstairs.

After carrying Callie up to the bedroom and stripping her down to her underwear and hanging the dress up so it wouldn't get crinkled Arizona went to leave the room when she heard Callie mumble something, she walked closer and knelt beside the bed.

"What was that Cal?" Arizona questioned as she leaned in closer so she could hear Callie.

"Stay … Please?"

Arizona didn't know whether to listen or just head straight for the guest room as she wasn't sure that she would be able to sleep in the same bed as Callie.

"Callie, honey… I can't sleep in here with you, it is too hot I'm just going to crash on the couch."

Arizona went down stairs and made a quick routine of cleaning the lounge room and setting the couch up ready for sleeping on.

After an hour, or so, of sleep Arizona woke to the sounds of shuffling coming from upstairs. Cautiously Arizona mad her way up the stairs to find Callie going to the guest bedroom.

"Cal, what are you doing?"

"Arizona why are you sleeping on the couch instead of in the spare room up here?"

"I … Well… I didn't know if the room was set up or not, you can go back to sleep Cal, you need the rest."

After walking Callie back up to bed, Arizona decided to turn and make her way downstairs to get Callie a glass of water and some Panadol for the headache she was sure to encounter when she woke again later. After returning to Callie's room with the Panadol and water and making sure Callie took both tablets and drank all the water. She turned around and started to head back towards the couch.

"Arizona?"

"Yes Cal?"

"I was thinking like I always am and, I was just wondering why you took the day off? You never take the day off unless you're in the hospital, is everything okay."

Arizona knew that Callie knew that the systems were down so there was no point going back to work but what she didn't know how to do was lie to her best friend.

"Well – uhmm I just thought because we haven't hung outside of our works lately that today would be a good chance to, considering the systems were down."

Callie knew that, that was the reason but she hoped that it was because Arizona felt the same way.

"Oh okay."

Arizona turned to make her way back to the couch when suddenly Callie said her name again.

"Arizona wait!"

"What is it Cal?"

"This is probably going to ruin so much but I might as well do it while I have the chance because tomorrow once the system is back up and running I probably won't have time to see you for a few days."

But before Callie could do anything Arizona leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Callie's lips. At first Callie was stunned which caused her to not respond to the kiss. Thinking that she had ruined everything Arizona leant back and automatically turned around and went back down stairs.

' _What were you thinking Arizona Robbins you have probably just successfully ruing your friendship with probably the only person that doesn't hate you?!"_

Callie sat on the bed shell shocked that Arizona had just kissed her. After sitting there for what felt like an eternity Callie decided that she would go own stairs and show Arizona how much she enjoyed the kiss because she knows for a fact that Arizona will be sitting downstairs on the couch or out on the porch overthinking what just happened.

Callie walked down the stairs to be greeted by an empty lounge room, she turned and looked out the French doors at the far of the lounge room and saw Arizona slumped over with her back to Callie probably intensely overthinking what she just did. Callie made her way over to the doors and opened them, she walked around and knelt in front of Arizona and placed her fingers under Arizona's chin to tilt her head so that she was looking at Callie.

"Callie, I am so sorry I know I shouldn't have done it and I realise that you are probably really confused but if you could, it would be greatly appreciated if you could just forget that I did that because I know I shouldn't – "

Callie was desperate to silence Arizona so she did the only thing she could think of. Callie captured Arizona's lip in another kiss to. After pulling away for what was needed oxygen, Callie spoke up.

"Arizona don't apologize, there is no need to apologize for something that I enjoyed."

Arizona chuckled the continued to kiss Callie until they pulled apart needing oxygen again.

"Come on let's head back up to the bed."

Saying the first thing that came to mind Arizona blurted out a sentence she never thought she would ever say to Callie.

"Callie Torres…. At least take me on a date before you try to get in my pants." Arizona chuckled.

Callie stood and put her hand out for Arizona, they made their way to the bedroom.

"Don't worry Detective it will only be to sleep and then we can sort the rest out tomorrow when we aren't influenced by alcohol. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a good idea Cal"

Callie and Arizona hoped in bed and cuddled up to each other. As they slowly drifted off to sleep Callie decided it was now or never so she rolled over and kissed Arizona.

"I love you Arizona, I always have"

"I love you to Callie."

20 minutes later and both were peacefully sleeping, dreaming of the future that was yet to come.

 **A/N 2: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review or send me a PM with feedback on how I can improve/ better my writing and of any ideas/couples you would like to read more stories about (for shows I write about check my bio). Once again thank you for reading and I look forward to hearing from you guys. Much love :)) x**


	2. Morning Bliss

**A/N: So, I had a couple people favorited and a couple people inbox me and ask me to continue this so like anyone would I shall provide. I have a rough idea on where I would like this story to go but I'm not 100% sure how far I'll go with it or serious it is going to get but I will always have an A/N at the start (and probably end) of each chapter to keep you guys update on what's coming next. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :))**

The next morning Callie woke up thinking that last night's events were all a dream, and when she reached out to the other side of the bed she thought her suspicion was confirmed by the cold sheets that greeted her hand. She rolled over and picked up her phone from her bedside table and pressed the home button. The time displayed 7:30am. Sitting up in bed Callie looked around the room to find a sticky note stuck to the door that read.

'Do not panic Cal, I have not left you I have just run to the store to get some things to make breakfast. There is Advil on the bedside table. Take it, it will get rid of the headache. Call or text me if you can think of anything you would like me to get. I will be back soon.

~ Zo x'

Callie took the note of the door and just smiled to herself when she saw how Arizona signed the bottom of the note. After taking the Advil and making her way down stairs to get glass of water, Callie picked up her phone to text Arizona.

'Hey, could you please grab more milk and a little bottle of orange juice please.

Oh, and don't forget yourself. I miss you.

Cal x'

Callie sat her phone on the kitchen bench and went about tidying up the living room after last night's drinking, but before she could do anything her phone interrupted her. Looking at the screen her face broke out into a wide smile.

'No problems, leaving the store now.

Also, I wouldn't dream of forgetting myself. I miss you too and see you soon.

~Zo x'

Callie made quick work of tidying up the living room to ensure that it was clean for when Arizona got back home. 'Home… don't get ahead of yourself Calliope' she chastised herself. Before Callie could begin to argue with herself she heard the front door open. She turned around to see the beauty that was Arizona walk through the door.

"Callie!? I'm back from the store."

Callie walked up to Arizona and removed the bags from her hands and carried them into the kitchen and placed them on the bench. Beginning to unpack the items Callie just began to giggle.

"What's so funny Cal?" Arizona made her way into the kitchen getting 2 glasses from the cupboard and poured 2 glasses of orange juice.

"You bought enough food to feed an army what do you plan to do with it all" Caliie started to put all the things that needed to be refrigerated into the refrigerator while Arizona went about starting breakfast.

"Well I wasn't sure what you felt like so I got all the ingredients to make either, eggs and bacon or pancakes. It's up to you what we have though." While Arizona prepared the utensils that she needed for breakfast Callie decided that they were going to have pancakes and got all the ingredients out for Arizona.

After breakfast was eaten and the dishes were washed up Callie and Arizona were sat on the couch watching TV when Callie broke the comfortable silence that they were in.

"Arizona? We need to talk about last night" Arizona started to panic because from past relationships nothing good has ever come from those words.

"Okay, where do you want to start, because if I've done something wrong or pressured into what happened last night, I'm sorry I never meant for that to happen, I just couldn't live with you not knowing how I really felt and – "

Callie turned to look at Arizona and cut her off with a chaste kiss. After breaking apart Callie starts to speak "Arizona calm down, I just want to make sure that you want this as much as I do. I will admit I am terrified that something will go wrong either between us or with you at work, and it will ruin everything that we have built in our friendships over the past 17 years but that is a chance I am willing take if you are. I meant it when I said I loved you last night but if you don't want to be in a relationship I understand and I'm 100% okay with being friends if that's what you want." Arizona sat there processing everything Callie had just said.

"Callie, I feel the same way, I want this and I want to give us a chance. I just don't want to, like you said, ruin our friendship. You shouldn't be terrified about my work doing anything to jeopardise this relationship Callie, I work behind a desk and very rarely go out into the field for anything now. And I know you meant it, you wouldn't have said it if you didn't. You mean a lot to me Callie and just like you I'm willing to give us a chance if you are. But there's one condition"

Callie looked at Arizona with a puzzled look on her face "What's the condition?"

"We always communicate, I've had to many failed relationships because we didn't communicate and I don't want to lose you because we didn't communicate about how we felt about certain things."

"Communication, got it. I can communicate but only if you promise to communicate with me too. After all this was your condition." Callie teased "Deal." Arizona leaned into Callie's side and snuggled closer while they continued to watch the show that was on the television, that is how they remained for the next 3 hours until Callie woke with a start to Arizona's phone ringing.

"Arizona… Zona...Zo!" Arizona sits up with a startle "Hmm… What's wrong?"

Callie looks at the blonde whose hair is all tussled and wonders how she was lucky to even know the Blonde Detective.

"Your phones ringing, it has been for the past couple minutes." Arizona looks for her cell when Callie hands it to her. Arizona scrolls through her call log only to find that it is work that has tried to call her 4 times. She looks at Callie with a sad smile knowing that work is probably calling because she probably needs to go into work to sort something out. As Arizona went to put her phone down an get ready to head into the office, it began to ring again.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to go answer this and see what the need." Arizona got up and kissed Callie on the cheek on her way out.

Watching Arizona on the phone Callie felt like their day was going to be cut short.

 **A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed this, I decided to continue this as I had originally planed to in the start. I'm not sure how long this will be but I will try my best to get out daily updates. Leave a review and let me know what you guys think :)) Much love x**


	3. Not Just a Pretty Face

**A/N 1: In this chapter, we get a little snippet of the backstory to how Arizona came to be a Detective, and why she mainly sits behind a desk now, instead of going out in the field and why she didn't become a Doctor. Please keep in mind I am no IT expert so I'm only going of what I've been told and what I've seen on TV so there won't be any technical terms. I apologise for any mistakes, I take responsibility for all of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Arizona's P.O.V**

I answer my phone in what I can only describe as the nicest tone I can have when one realises that their day with their girlfriend could potentially be coming to an end because they need to go to work. ' _is she my girlfriend… or are we just friends with benefits, I have to be sure to check with her on that before I leave'_

"Robbins speaking, how may I help you?"

"Robbins, it's Karev, we need you to come in and do your IT whispering thing. We got a suspicious letter and we think its related to the case that went cold last week about the murder of Lily Removille, but we can't really tell and Sawyer isn't picking up his phone." I look towards Callie with a sad smile on my face as I mouth the words ' _I'm sorry'_ and with that I can tell that Callie understands why I'm saying those words. I wait for her to nod giving me confirmation that she knows what I mean.

"Alright, I'm on my way. Give me roughly 15 to get there." And with that I hang up the phone and turn so I am facing Callie.

"I'm sorry Cal, the team need me to go do my thing and analyse a letter that the received, they think it is related to the case that went cold last week." I get up and take my glass into the kitchen and place it in the sink then start making my way around the living room gathering my things, ready to head into work.

"Don't apologise Zo, you have job to, I understand. But I do wish that you didn't have to go into work and that you could stay here and cuddle." Callie says with a smile on her face and I can tell she genuinely means it.

Thinking about the day to come I quickly devise a plan, a very simple one at that. Get in and Get out, don't spend a minute more at the office than I have too. Leaning in to Callie I give her a chaste kiss. Pulling apart I take in the look that is swimming around in her eyes and see that it's going to be tough at working knowing that Callie is here and I'm not. Making my way to the front door Callie closely following behind me I spin around and Callie almost walks into me. Placing my hands around Callie's waist and stepping closer I speak up.

"I'll be as quick as possible but I'm not sure that I'll be quick enough to make it out before dinner time but how about this, I'll text you before I leave and we can work out what we are doing from there, how does that sound?"

with a final kiss before I walk out the door Caliie voices her thoughts. Making my way down the porch steps I only just hear the worlds that slip out of Callie's mouth. "That sounds like a plan. Now go before you're late, I'll speak to you later." I turn and make my way to my car, flashing Callie one fine smile I climb in, start the engine and head off to work.

I arrive at work in no time pulling into my parking space in the garage I make sure I have everything I need before locking my car up and head inside. Walking through the door of the conference room, I see the team, Alex Karev, the new guy Andrew …. ' _I must learn his last name considering we will be working together from now on'_ I think to myself, and myself along with the lieutenant. Deciding not to waste time so I can get back to Callie quicker I jump right into it.

"What do we have Karev, and get straight to the point on this one I need all the time I can get to analyse this letter so that I can get back to my day off" I stated rather that questioned. Karev fills me in on what we have while I look over the letter.

"So, the letter arrived on the lieutenants desk this morning around 7 and DeLuca and I tried to look at it ourselves because we know you don't like being called in on your day off" _DeLuca that's his name "_ we really did try but we just had no clue where to start. All I understand about that letter is this person obviously has something to say but is just going the long way about it." Karev finishes his fill in session with a tap on the table which grabs my attention.

"Okay well leave it with me. I'll cross check it with everything we have in the system and I'll see if I can lift anything up." With that everyone leaves the conference rooms heading of in different directions, Karev probably to the coffee cart down stairs and DeLuca to the main office cubicles more than likely to sit there and play games until he gets a field assignment.

Walking into my office I close the door behind me and power up my computer. While waiting to for my computer to start up I begin to think about how my life has changed. Not just in the last couple days but in general. Coming from a military family based family I never really stayed in one place, I was always moving between countries, never settling down for more than a couple years but that was until I moved out of home into my own apartment. That's when I decided I was going to focus on my schooling. I had never seen myself becoming a Detective, I always imagined growing up to be doctor, helping people and saving lives. That was of course until I saw a crime show on TV one night that got me thinking about what it would be like to work on the police force. Helping solve crimes and put the bad guys away.

Like everyone else I went to college but I didn't stick with the one pathway. I started off in Med school and that's where I met Callie, we instantly became best friends and it felt like I could take on the world. That was until halfway through 1st year when I decided that Med school wasn't for me so I decided to look around and see what other career choices there were. That's when I decided I would give being a detective a go and I'm glad I did because it lead me to where I am now.

After I went through the academy and completed everything I needed to do to become detective, about 6 months later, after being out in the field, I got into an accident where I was chasing a perp and I didn't look where I was going. I rounded the corner without looking first and ended up getting into a scrap match that resulted in a sprained ankle, a few broken ribs and a decent wound to my leg that required stitches and a couple weeks off. In the two weeks that I took off to recover I found out that I knew a lot about computers and Information Technology. That's when, after thinking about it I decided to go see my lieutenant with the idea of working IT in my squad because I had discovered I would much rather stay behind a desk than going out in the field again, so after deciding to stick with the IT side of detective work I found that I much rather preferred it as I was safer but I was still able to do what I love most, help solve the cases and it has stuck with me ever since. Just like Callie has.

I'm so grateful to have a best friend like Callie, well technically girlfriend, I'm still not sure what we are but who needs labels right now, its' still new. I never thought that 6 years ago when I decided to take this journey in life that it would all lead to this point. Noticing that my computer is displaying the log on screen I type in my user ID and Password and watch my computer spring to life. With the screen loaded and everything up and running I decide to scan the letter so I can do some digital work on it to see if the calligraphy matches anything in our systems. Placing the paper in the scanner I am distracted when I hear my phone ding signalling that I have received a message of some sort. Looking at the screen a wide smile spreads across my lip seeing that the message is from Callie.

" _Hey Zo,_

 _Just wondering if you were going to be staying at mine tonight or myself at yours or if you were wanting to be alone tonight. It's no big deal if you want alone time I know that the past 24 hours has been crazy, I understand._

 _There's no rush to reply, I know your busy using that pretty brain of yours to solve crime, so reply whenever you get the chance._

 _Miss you,_

 _~ Cal x "_

Not being able to resist the urge to answer, I hit the reply button and start to type my message.

" _Hey beautiful,"_ Delete. " _Hey gorgeous,_ " Delete. " _Hey Lovely,_ " Delete. Not being able to decide on a pet name for her I settle with just using her nickname.

" _Hey Cal,_

 _I'm not really concerned whose house we stay at but I do know that I don't want to be alone tonight, so maybe I can pick you up on the way home and we can go get some Chinese take-out and head back to mine, how does that sound? I'm also never too busy to reply to you._

 _Missy you more,_

 _~ Zo xx"_

After hitting the send icon, I place my phone in my top draw of my desk so that I don't get distracted again and I begin to hunt for any possible leads on this mysterious letter that turned up in the Lieutenants office. After scanning the letter, I set it to filter through the system and match with anything that is the same time size, style, and colour density. While waiting for it to run through the system I too to the original copy of the letter and read through it seeing if I could find anything that would lead us to who sent this in. Coming up empty I decided to ship it off to the lab in hopes that whoever had wrote the letter had accidently left something behind, like a sweat stain or a fingerprint, and just hope it was in the system.

"DeLuca!?"

While waiting for DeLuca to step into my office, a window popping up on my computer screen had indicated, that a match had been found in the system from a case from 6 months ago. The match being the written missing property report of a lady's son, who had been reported missing, but turned out he was just at his girlfriends for the weekend and had just lost his phone.

"What's up Robbins?" Holding out the envelope I proceeded to give Andrew directions on what I wanted him to do.

"Listen carefully." I look up to make sure that he is in fact listening.

"Take this down to the lab, get them to print it and see if there was anything left behind and if there is go get the missing property report of Lachlan Cats and get them to print that and compare the prints. Tell them it's me and I need it fast tracked, I have a lead and I want to get him before dinner time otherwise my day off, wasn't a day off."

"You got it Robbins, can I ask who the lead is?" Looking up I give him the answer he wants to hear.

"6 months ago, a lady, Amanda Cats, reported her son Lachlan missing and then he turned up the next day saying he was just at his girlfriends but had lost his phone. So, we got him to write up a report and file for missing property report. After scanning our letter through the system, it came up with a match for his hand writing so I wanna get him in so Karev can question him and I can go home." Sensing that I would rather go home spending the rest of my day off, like I should be. snuggle on the couch watching a movie. DeLuca is quick to rush it down to the lab.

Once I officially have nothing to do but wait for the results from the lab, I check my phone to see if Callie has replied. Unlocking my phone, I go into my messages to see one from Callie awaiting my reply.

" _That sounds amazing, just let me know when you are leaving work so that I can get ready and be waiting outside for when you arrive._

 _~ Cal x"_

replying to the text message I update Callie on my current situation.

" _Will do lovely, just waiting on lab results to see if they confirm my lead and then I should be heading of, Hopefully no longer than a couple of hours. Fingers crossed. But I'll let you know once I'm leaving the garage._

 _~ Zo xx"_

I once again hit send and watch the screen as the word sent comes up underneath the text indicating that my message had made its way to Callie's phone. Placing my phone on the desk I then start to pace my office, anxiously awaiting the results. After pacing around my office and fidgeting with things for almost an hour DeLuca comes back with the results envelope.

"Robbins… I have the results. Thought you would want to look at them before anyone else did." Snatching the envelope from DeLuca's hand, somewhat rudely, I pry open the envelope to come face to face with the results I wanted to see.

"Yes! It's a match!" Realising I said it out loud instead of in my head I proceed to tell DeLuca he needs to get ready to get to this kid's house, pronto. Leaning out the door of my office I yell out into the main area of the department

"Karev!" watching him come out of his office and walking towards mine, I prepare to inform him on my findings. As he enters my office I have a massive smile on my face.

"Have I ever told you how awesome my job is? My lead checked out, system check of similarities and prints from this letter and the one of Lachlan Cats, you need to get a warrant and get to his house ASAP, I'll text the address to your GPS." Leaving the room Alex spins back around to me.

"Robbins?" he looks at me waiting for my full attention

"Yes Karev?" I reply staring back at him just as intensely as he was staring at me.

"You can go home now, enjoy the rest of your day off and once again, I am really sorry that we had to call you in."

"Thank you Karev, and honestly don't worry, there is no need to apologise. You needed the help and I was happy to come in and provide it, but thank you. I'm off now to enjoy the rest of my evening. Let me know how everything else goes tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure thing" Turning to collect my things I make my way to the elevator. Once in the elevator I quickly send Callie the text like I said I would.

" _Just finished and on my way to parking garage now, will be at yours in about 20 minutes.  
Miss you_

 _~ Zo xx"_

After picking up the take-away on the way home from my office, I make my way to Callie's. When I arrive, I see her sitting on her porch talking to someone on the phone, while looking slightly panicked. Noticing me sitting in the drive she ends the call and makes her way over to the passenger side of my car and slides in, greeting me with a kiss. Pulling back, I look her in the eyes.

"Is everything okay?" I ask my voice laced with concern. She looks at me as if she's about to tell me a deep secret of hers.

"Yes… I mean not really; do you remember my parents?" she questioned coyly.

"Of course, I do. Why are they okay?" Looking me square in the eyes she says the one sentence I was hoping id have a little time to prepare for.

"Well they are visiting next week and they want to catch up."

I've met Callie's parents but only as Callie's best friend. Now I know why she looked like she was panicking. I have less than a week to prepare to meet Callie's parents as her girlfriend.

 **A/N 2: Hey guys, I had a crazy busy day and didn't plan my time correctly, so I am super sorry that it is later than what I was planning to post. Leave a review, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter** **until next time, Much love x**


	4. Apology (08-09 04:35:50)

Hey guys,

so there won't be an update today as I have had a crazy day and haven't had the chance to finish the chapter, but to make up for it I will be posting two chapters tomorrow ..

Im sorry and I hope you guys understand /


	5. The Brains Behind the Team

**A/N 1: This chapter is being used as a bit of a transition chapter, as I wasn't quite sure how to go from the news of Callie's parents visiting, to them arriving. There is a fair bit of dialogue in this chapter and for that I am sorry. It picks up where we left off yesterday. Enjoy**

 **Callie's P.O.V**

Sitting in the passenger seat of Arizona's, I'm currently watching Arizona sitting stiff in her seat staring out the front windshield processing what I have just said. I take her hands in mine which cases her to turn around and looking at our intertwined hand, leaving my hands to peer into my eyes then back out the windshield, she sighs.

"Arizona, is everything okay?" By this stage, she still hasn't said anything and I'm starting to worry that I should have made up an excuse to give to my parents as to why they couldn't come visit. Shifting slightly, I place my finger under her chin and turn her head towards mine and capture her lips in a soft kiss. Pulling back after a few seconds, knowing that her thoughts of meeting my parents are running wild in that big brain of hers, I decide to voice mine to try and ease her panic.

"Arizona, I can call them back and tell them that I have a conference or something if you want it's not a hassle, they can visit another time. It's really no hassle" going to reach for my phone she finally voices her thoughts.

"No Cal, don't worry about it, it's okay. I've met your parents before and nothing is different, other than the fact that I'm your girlfriend." Noticing that she tenses as she says the word girlfriends, I look at her questioningly, does she not want to be my girlfriend? As if reading my mind, she speaks up.

"Am I... Am I your girlfriend? Because I want to be, I do. I really do, but I just don't want to assume anything if that's not what you want, because I've done that in the past and I just really don't want to mess this up –" I try interrupting to tell her to stop panicking but she wasn't listening to me so I do the only thing I know how to. I Yell.

"Zo... Zona… ARIZONA, STOP!" finally getting her attention, she stops rambling and looks at me.

"Just Stop okay. We. Are. Girlfriends" I emphasize the words so she doesn't think I said that we aren't.

"I understand this is all very new to us considering two days ago we were best friends, but you need to know that nothing will change what we are right now. I really, really like you Arizona and I know that we don't have a lot of time to prepare for my mum and dad to arrive but we will survive this no matter what happens we will get through this. We have 3 days until they get here to prepare. We will be okay" I finalise what im saying with a kiss to her lips.

Pulling back and looking at the time I notice that it is past dinner time and the take out in the backseat is probably going cold. Quickly trying to figure out what to do I decide. Opening the car door, I get out and retrieve the food from the backseat and begin to make my way around to Arizona's side of the car.

"What are you doing?" wanting to go back inside I begin to explain the reasoning as to why I got out of the car.

"Well, dinner is going cold sitting in the back, you're not in a good enough state to drive and you probably have some questions that you want to ask me and we are here anyway so why not just eat here?" Watching Arizona contemplate what was said she nods her agreement and makes her way out of the car. Reaching the front door, I slip my key into the lock and unlock it pushing it open and stepping aside so Arizona can make her way into the living room.

"So, wine or beer with dinner?" watching Arizona seriously think about the beverage choice I go about reheating our meals in the microwave.

"I'll have wine please, if that's okay with you."

Making my way to the cupboard to get cups out for our drinks, I lean through the door way on my way so Arizona can hear me. But before I can say anything I am interrupted by the timer on the microwave going off, signalling that it has finished its task of heating up the food. Placing both meals and glasses on a tray and I carry it all into the living room. Rounding the corner, I see Arizona staring at the ceiling probably thinking about things she doesn't need to be thinking about. Deciding to interrupt I ask a question that is probably one I ask all too often.

"Are you okay?" looking at me she smiles.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"So, how was work? Did you figure out whatever it was that you needed to?" not knowing what it was that she had to figure out, I proceeded to ask her. "What did you have to figure out?" passing Arizona her glass of wine and meal I lean back in the chair and await her reply. Taking a bite of her meal she begins to speak.

"Okay so I got called in this morning, as you would know, to analyse a letter and run it through the system to see if we had any other cases come in recently that could possibly be linked to the letter we got, or at least give us a lead. So, I scanned the letter and ran it through the system and found that it was linked to a case where a teenage boy had gone missing and then turned up a day later and said he was at his girlfriends but had lost his phone, and he had written a missing property report and the writing on the letter was a 99.8% match to the hand writing on his report so I got the boys to get a warrant and bring him in for questioning. I'm just waiting for Karev to call me with the update on what they found after I left."

"Sounds like you had a successful day huh?" shuffling across the couch I move closer to Arizona and pull her into my side.

"Hmmm, yeah I guess I did."

Hearing a buzzing sound, I lean across to and pick up Arizona's phone. "it's for you, its Karev." Taking her phone from my hand she answers it with a hurry and begins to ask a lot of questions. After 10 minutes, she hangs up the phone and turns to me with the biggest smile on her face Looking confused I question her.

"Why are you so smiley?"

"They got him, he confessed to everything."

"Really that's great news."

"I'm just happy I managed to help solve the case"

Making eye contact with Arizona I lean in and give her a chaste kiss and pull back after a few seconds. Leaning out foreheads together I whisper.

"After all you are the genius behind the team."

 **A/N 2: Leave a review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes I made, I claim responsibility for them all.**


	6. The Torres'

**A/N 1: It's here! We get to see how Callie's parents react to the news that Arizona and Callie are now dating. WARNING! I'm not entirely sure how some people will react to this chapter as I'm going from a slightly personal reaction, and that reaction wasn't exactly the best reaction someone could be prepared for so please, read on with caution as I don't know how everyone will react to this as an individual.**

It's been 4 days since Callie and Arizona had shared dinner at Callie's house after Arizona and Arizona is nervous about meeting Callie's parents. Walking into Callie's bedroom she sits on the bed next to Callie and snuggles into her side and watches contently as Callie reads over the research she is doing for her study.

Removing one hand from the paper in her hands she slung it around Arizona's shoulder. Callie looks to Arizona and notices that she has something on her mind, by the way Arizona has the 'I'm intently yet stressfully thinking' look on her face, so she decided that she would be the first to break the comfortable silence that they were currently sharing.

"Hey babe, how are you going?" noticing the term of endearment Arizona blushes and hopes that Callie doesn't notice it. Nestling into Callie's side a little further so that she can rest her head in the nook of Callie's neck she speaks up.

"I'm alright, I'm just thinking about some things. What about you? How's the research going found anything you can work with yet?" after kissing Callie behind her ear she shifts slightly to look at Callie while she waits for a response.

"Yeah there is this great study that I'm thinking of trying but I just need to get the information and run it past the chief, and then hopefully I can begin the clinical trials, what about you, what's on your mind and before you say don't worry, I'm going to worry because that's what I'm here for. I'm here to help you through whatever you need and to be able to do that we need to communicate so tell me what's going on in that big brain of yours."

"Will your parents even like me? I mean I'm just a detective." looking at Arizona with wide eyes Callie turns on the bed away from the research she is doing.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where is this coming from? Arizona, they are gonna love you, just like I do, trust me, you have nothing to worry about. Now let's just relax before they get here their plane arrives –"and just like that before Callie could finish her sentence the doorbell rang.

Untangling herself from the warmth of her girlfriend Callie made her way to the window, where she could see her front door, and peered down to the porch. Turning unceremoniously fast towards Arizona she starts to panic.

"Apparently, their plane already landed…" looking confused Arizona walks to the window, but before she can make it there Callie grabs her by the wrist and pulls her into a hard but loving kiss.

"I just wanted to say this now before I no longer have the courage to. I love you and I always will Arizona." kissing Arizona once more she turns towards bedroom door.

"Also, I am sorry for what is about to happen because I don't have a good feeling about it" Turning and leaving the room Arizona follows. Coming face to face with the front door Callie turns to Arizona and looks at her lovingly.

"You ready to meet my parents for the first time as my girlfriend?" and just like that without giving Arizona the chance to respond she opens the door.

"Mama, daddy, Hi I thought you weren't meant to get here until 4?" looking slightly panicked Callie turned to Arizona and mouthed ' _I'm so sorry.'_

"Hello mi hija, we thought we would catch an earlier flight and surprise you." Stepping aside Callie let her mother and father into the living room and shut the door behind them. Arizona deciding to leave the room to catch her breath and prepare herself for the mountains of questions that are about to come her way she decides to create a diversion.

"Anyone for coffee?" getting a round of yes's Arizona makes her way to the kitchen, soon followed by Callie.

"I'll be back I'm just going to help Arizona with the coffee." Making her way to the kitchen Callie rounds the corner to see Arizona leaning against the edge of the sink staring out the kitchen window that overlooks the back yard while waiting for the kettle to boil. Walking up behind Arizona and enveloping her in a hug Callie kissed the base of her neck.

"Are you okay? Cause I can ask them to go to a hotel and we can see them tomorrow if you would prefer that?" shaking her head Arizona replied.

"No, there is no need for that I just need to calm down a bit and stop freaking out."

"What are you freaking out about, is everything okay." Nodding in response and spinning in Callie's arms Arizona kisses Callie and responds.

"You love me." Sounding like a question to Callie she decides to clarify the confusion.

"Well yeah, I always have I just never knew how to tell you, and I'm sorry I didn't do it with a big fancy dinner but I wanted to tell you before my mum and dad arrived. I'm in this for the long-haul Arizona and I want you to know that."

"I know, I really do." Once Arizona finishes the coffee making she picks up the cups and heads back into the living room but before she walks out of the kitchen she spins back to say one last thing to Callie before they don't have a chance to say anything to each other.

"Oh, and Callie."

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

Making it back to the living room Arizona, followed by Callie, hands the designated cups to the right person and then proceeds to sit on the couch and begin to converse with Callie's parents. After an hour of talking about work and how they have all been Callie's mum asks the one question that Callie didn't want to have to answer because she knows how her dad feels about it.

"So, Callie are you seeing anyone." Feeling slightly panicked Arizona looks to Callie and takes hold of her hand while giving her a slight nod signalling that it is okay to answer her mum. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Callie answers her mum.

"I am actually and I'm really happy."

"Oh, that's wonderful mija who is he and when do we get to meet him?" Callie chastises herself when she felt a lump in her throat. ' _come on Calliope you can do this just spit it out'_

"Uhmm actually, it isn't, uhmm, it isn't a he." Feeling her dad staring at her she perseveres and continues anyway. "It's a she and you've already met her mama, its Arizona." she says looking to Arizona to give her a smile. "Arizona and I are dating each other." Without warning Carlos stands to his feet looking down to Callie.

"Calliope, what are you saying?" not knowing what to say to her dad she says the only thing she can think of and that is the truth.

"I'm saying I'm dating Arizona daddy, and we are very happy." Starting to get agitated Carlos starts to pace the room while mumbling something Spanish to himself under his breath.

"Daddy say something." Abruptly stopping Carlos turns and stares her down as if she just murdered someone.

"You want me to say something, how could you do this to me, how could you do this to our family. You are going against everything we stand for and you know it Calliope. I don't understand. Where did we go wrong? You were raised to be better than this Callie, and for as long as I live and as long as you are living this lifestyle you will not be welcome to be associated with me or our family." Callie sat there with tears in her eyes as Carlos sat there telling her what he really thought about what Callie had just announced.

"But daddy, I'm still me, I'm still the same Calliope you have known all your life the only difference is that I date people of the same sex. There's nothing wrong with that." Not wanting to hear another word from his daughter Carlos raises his voice higher to emphasise his point that he is trying to make.

"I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND BE ASSOCIATED WITH AN ABOMINATION!"

"She's not an abomination! She is your daughter and you should learn to love her for who she is because she is an amazing person not just as a doctor but as a general human being and you should learn to respect and love her for who she is no matter what… Sir." Realising what she has just done Arizona sinks back further into the couch in fear that she has made the situation worse however Carlos chooses to ignore what Arizona has said and begins to get up from the couch to leave.

"Lucia lets go, I will not sit here and listen to this abomination tear our family apart with her choice of lifestyle. I simply will not allow it." Standing he made his way towards the front door. Not knowing quite what to do Lucia stands her ground and says what she really wants to say instead of following in her husband's footsteps all the time.

"I think I'll stay for a bit." Walking to the door Carlos opens it and says one final thing to Callie and Lucia before he leaves.

"I thought I raised you better than this Calliope and Lucia if you are not back at the hotel by 5pm I will not let you up and you can stay here for the rest of the trip until you realise what needs to be done, do you understand."

Looking at her watch and noticing that it was 3:30 pm Lucia nods and watches as Carlos gets in the car and drives off towards the hotel.

Hearing the front door slam, Callie lets the tears fall freely, in the arms of her girlfriends all she can do is sob because the one person she thought would truly understand who she was may have possibly just cut all ties from her and wanted nothing to do with her.

"Callie." No reply. "Calliope." Still no reply. "Cal!" finally getting Callie to lift her head and make eye contact, Arizona wipes away the tears with the pad of her thumb while comforting Callie as best as she can.

"It's okay Cal, everything will be okay, I just know it. He just needs some time to adjust to the news."

"Arizona is right dear he will come around eventually you just need to give him a few days to realise that you are still our little girl and you are still who we raised you to be." Feeling slightly better Callie is confused as to why her mum is still here.

"Why are you still here, wont daddy get mad at you for being with an abomination?"

"Oh mija, darling, I would never leave you. You are my pride and joy no matter who you love, and as long as you are the person I still raised you to be then I am okay with this." with a slight smile to her face Callie looks up to her mum.

"Do you really mean that."

"Yes darling, now I know your daddy is mad right now but like Arizona said you just need to give him some time to adjust to the news, it's never easy hearing your child come out to you. But I promise you he will come around. I know he will he just needs a little time." Standing up of the couch Lucia makes her way over to Callie. Bending down so that she was eye level with Callie she began to speak again.

"I can tell you are still you Calliope, I know you are still in there and that you are still who we raised you to be and that is why I am okay with this, but your father just needs time. So, I'll go back to the hotel and talk to him about it and make sure he understands but for no you just spend time with your lovely girlfriend and I'll do the rest of the work okay?" with a nod from Callie Lucia kisses her daughter's forehead she stands so that she is up straight.

"I better get back to the hotel before you father doesn't let me up to the room. It will all work out mija. Ill message you when I get back to the hotel. Heading to the front door Lucia blows Callie one last kiss and then leaves and before Callie can stop anything from happening sobs rack her body and she crumbles into Arizona's arms.

"Everything will work out Cal, I know it. Why don't we head up to the bedroom and just rest for a bit before dinner, maybe watch a movie and then order some Chinese?" looking to Arizona, Callie nods her head and they proceed to head to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom with the movie selected Arizona and Callie climb onto the bed and Callie folds into Arizona's side and closes her eyes. With a final kiss to Callie's forehead Arizona says the only thing that she thinks Callie needs to here right now.

"Everything is going to be okay Cal. I love you," and with that Arizona pressed play on the remote and Callie drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N 2: sorry the update is late guys I had trouble with my internet and was having difficulty uploading it but none the less I have fixed the problem so here is the 2 chapters that I promised you guys. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Wake Up Call

**CHAPTER RATED M**

 **A/N 1: Hey guys, sorry for the super late updated. Life kind of got in the way the past couple of days. From now on I'll be updating once maybe twice a week as I have university and life will be busy, but with saying that I will still try and provide you guys with a good story when I do update, I'm not sure what day/days it will be but it will most likely be around Wednesday or Thursday. This chapter is only short and is placed a few weeks after Callie's parents visited. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It's been roughly 3-4 weeks since Callie's parent have visited and things couldn't be going better. Callie's research is staring to pile up as she starts to plan how her trial will work and what it will include, and Arizona solved a total of 3 out of 5 cases which Arizona found to be quite good considering she is only the brains behind a screen.

Lying in bed staring at the roof Callie rolls over to face a still sleeping Arizona. pushing hair out of her face to get a better look at the beauty that is Arizona Robbins. Callie lays there thinking. _How did I get here, with you? How did I get so lucky to have met you all those years ago? how did we make it to where we are now_? The answer to all of them being, I don't have a single clue.

Callie was so grateful that Arizona liked her for who she truly was and that they were working out, and that neither of them had to change who they were when around each other because she really liked Arizona and although they'd only been dating for about 1 month and a half, Callie is no longer sure what she would do if she didn't have Arizona. Leaning into Arizona she kisses her on the side of her lips.

"Wake up pretty lady." receiving a groan from Arizona, Callie decides to wake her up in a way that will be sure to please Arizona. kissing from her lips to her right ear Callie starts to nip the pulse point below Arizona's ear. Receiving the response that she was hoping for.

"Hmmm, 5 more minutes. Please" knowing that she could not wait any longer Callie sat up and straddled Arizona's hips, so that she couldn't roll to face away and drift back to sleep, and continued her assault on Arizona's neck. Staring with her ear lobe Callie nips down Arizona's neck toward her collar bone making sure to pay extra attention to spot below Arizona's ear that drives her crazy. After reaching her collarbone she feels Arizona shift underneath her, so she looks up to see Arizona's cerulean blue orbs looking back at her own beautiful brown ones.

"Hm, Callie, what are you doing?" looking back to Arizona who is now awake and leaning up on her elbows, Callie gives her the smile that is only reserved for her.

"Well, I thought considering the week we had, we should relax." Hoping Arizona caught on she stared with anticipation and gave her a wink.

"do you now?" wanting to switch places Arizona leaned up as if she was going to kiss Callie and snaked her hands around Callie's hips, before Callie knew what was happening Arizona flipped Callie onto her back and straddled by Arizona, and before Callie could say anything Arizona began to kiss up Callie's neck slightly mimicking what Callie had just done to her own neck.

"well then I guess we should relax then shouldn't we." Continuing to kiss down Callie's neck, Arizona starts to kiss along Callie's collarbone. Looking to Callie with her hands on the hem of Callie's sleep shirt waiting to seek approval to remove it. Receiving the nod from Callie Arizona lifts the sleep shirt up and over the top of Callie's shoulders and tosses it onto the chair in the corner of Callie's room. Taking in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend, Arizona runs her thumb along Callie's bottom lip and then leans in to kiss her.

"simply beautiful."

"Arizona… please." Knowing what Callie wants Arizona decides to tease her a little longer by prolonging what Callie really wants by kissing down he neck until she reaches the swell of Callie's breasts.

"What. *kiss* Do. *kiss* You. *kiss* Want. *kiss* Callie?" Callie's response was compiled of 4 simple words that Arizona would never dare or want to deny her of.

"Make love to me." And without any hesitation Arizona leaned down and kissed Callie feverously until she had to pull back to receive oxygen to her lungs again.

Tracing her finger down the path she kissed and down between Callie's breast her finger comes to a halt at Callie's belly button. Looking at her for a moment before continuing down her torso and removing Callie's sleep shorts and throwing them to the same place that Callie's shirt occupies.

Looking at Callie one last time, Arizona makes her way down the bed so that she is situated between Callie's legs and runs her hands up the inside of Callie's thighs. Running it all the way up from Callie's knee and back down she urges Callie to spread her legs a little further apart so that she has better access. Doing just that Callie repositions herself and grants Arizona the access she needs.

Placing her head between Callie's thighs Arizona can see the arousal pooling. Connecting her mouth with Callie's sex Arizona laps up all the arousal causing more to begin to flow. Running a finger through Callie's folds she teases her entrance.

"A-ari-Arizona, please."

"Please what Callie? What do you need"

"You. Zo, I need you" and without another second Arizona slips one finger in and scraps the walls of Callie. Coming undone beneath her faster than she can say Callie's middle name, Arizona adds another finger and thrusts harder.

"Come for me cal." Putting pressure on Callie's bundle Callie begins to lose her hold and starts to shudder. Before Callie can process what happened Arizona's mouth is back on her sex lapping up her juices as she comes undone under Arizona's touch. As Callie is coming down from her high Arizona slowly pulls her fingers out and moves up the bed, lays next to Callie and places a chaste kiss on Callie's lips.

"that was, hmm. That was my idea." Callie states as she snuggles into Arizona's side. Arizona giggles to herself as she feels Callie's breathe begin to even out again.

"looks like I beat you to it didn't it" Arizona winks to Callie even though she is pretty sure that she can't see it and pulls her in closer to her.

"oh and cal."

"Yeah Zo?"

"Good morning"

 **A/N 2: Sorry this is such a short chapter, I had a busy day with baby sitting and school so didn't really have time to crank out a bigger chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you though.**


	8. Surprises

**A/N: sorry this is late I've had a pretty busy school schedule. Hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a pretty significant time jump between this chapter and the last**

With the sun peeking through the slightly open curtains Arizona woke with startle, not knowing why she had the dream that she just did that caused her to wake she looked at the clock to see it was 8:30am. Boy was she glad that her and Callie had the day of. While trying not to wake Callie she decided to attach her prosthesis and go into the bathroom and rinse off her face. Once in the bathroom Arizona rinsed her face and then sat on the edge of the tub to collect her there and staring at herself in the full length mirror she began to question herself.

' _Why did I dream that, Callie loves me. I have nothing to worry about would. Just ask her Arizona she will say yes and you know it.'_ Beginning to second guess herself Arizona fidgets with her hands while she contemplates the options she has.

Ask Callie and have her say no and it be a little awkward for a bit

OR

Ask Callie to have her say yes and then have everything be okay

Not noticing that Callie had woken up and made her way into the bathroom, Arizona looked up and got a fright.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you I'm sorry." Looking at Callie with a sad smile, Callie could tell that something was wrong.

"You didn't the sun peeking through the curtain did. Is everything okay Zo?" _it's now or never_ Arizona thought to herself. Deciding what better time than now to do it Arizona ask her, mumbling her next sentence quicker than the speed of light

"Moveinwithme."

"Woah slow down and take a deep breath. You good?" receiving a nod from Arizona, Callie finished the rest of her sentence. "what did you say?" Clearing her throat Arizona spoke up a little louder.

"Uhmm… Will you uhh, move in with me?" fidgeting with her hands again Arizona decided to quickly add her true thoughts onto the end of the question.

"You uhmm, you don't have to if you don't want too. I know it has only been 7 months and that may be too soon but we spend pretty much every other day at each other's houses anyway and this way we are both closer to our works and we don't have to worry about lugging things back and forth between each other's houses and …" deciding she had been rambling for too long Callie decided that it need to be put to a stop so the only way she knew how to do that without yelling and waking the whole neighbourhood up was to do what she normally did.

Walking across the threshold of the bathroom so that she was standing in front of Arizona, Callie grabbed her hands and pulled her up so that they were mere centimetres away from each other and leaned in. silencing Arizona with a kiss Callie pulled her in closer to deepen it.

Chuckling to herself after they pulled apart Callie leaned her forehead against Arizona's and gave her response.

"Of course, I will Arizona, I'll always want to live with you no matter what comes our way. But for now, let's just enjoy our day and we will talk about this more over dinner tonight, how does that sound?"

Looking at Callie with a huge smile Arizona squealed and pulled Callie in for a bone crushing hug and kissed her neck but before it could go any further than that Arizona heard a phone go off. Noticing it was hers Arizona made her way across the room, followed by Callie to the bedside table where her phone lay and saw it was a text message from her mum.

" _Facetime in 10? ~mum x"_ replying to the message instantly with a yes, Arizona proceeded to set her computer up ready for the facetime to take place.

"That was mum she is going to facetime me." Looking slightly panicked Callie looked from Arizona to computer than back to the computer. Picking up on Callie's uneasiness Arizona spoke up.

"It's okay Cal, mum knows I date women and she is going to love you she always has so I don't think anything will change other than the fact the she might prematurely start planning our wedding and baby's names." Chuckling Callie nodded. "Not that we need to do or have either of those if you don't want to but she will start planning it all once we tell her." Deciding to clarify when telling her would be Arizona started a more serious conversation.

"When do you want to tell my mum by the way? Did you want to tell her over facetime or did you want me to arrange a time for her to fly out here and we can tell her together face-to-face?" awaiting Callie's reply Arizona snakes her hands around Callie shoulders.

"Whenever you feel like it is the right time to tell her baby, I'm not fussed with when you want to tell your mum." Wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist, Callie leans in to kiss her but before their lips connect the computer starts to signal an incoming facetime call. Pulling away, Callie makes her way back into the bathroom to get ready for the day and answering it Arizona greets her mum.

"Hey mum, how are you?"

"Hello darling, I'm good thank you what about you, how are you?"

Their small talk conversation continued for roughly 5 minutes until Callie emerged from the bathroom and into the view of the camera.

"Oh, Callie dear! I didn't know you were over at Arizona's how are you darling?" being caught off guard with the question Callie hesitates for a second before replying.

"I'm good thank you Ms Robbins, how are you?" watching Arizona's mum roll her eyes Callie internally chuckles.

"oh dear, please call me Barb or Barbara, you should know that by now and I am very well thankyou dear" Nodding her head Callie apologises and confirms that she will do that from now on. After a few seconds of silence Barbara speaks up.

"So, girls have you found that special someone yet?" looking between each other Arizona nods to Callie and reaches her hand out and gestures for Callie to come sit down beside her in front of the computer.

"Actually, mum there is something I have to tell you and I was going to do it face to face but I think now is the right time to do it." Before Arizona could finish what she was going to say, her mum cut in.

"Arizona what is it honey are you sick do I need to come visit?" wanting to settle her mother's nerves she spoke up quickly.

"No, no, no, no, mum I'm fine I promise and no you don't have to but you know you are always welcome to visit whenever you want, but that isn't what this is about." Taking a breath and taking hold of Callie's hand Arizona spoke her final sentence. "Callie and I are dating."

"Oh, darlings that is wonderful news! I am so happy for you two." As Arizona went to reply she heard a honk come from over the computer. Looking puzzled Arizona decided to question it.

"What was that mum?"

"Oh, that was just the taxi. That's why I wanted to facetime. I'm coming to visit you darling I hope that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay mum I look forward to seeing you."

"Alright I have to go darling but I'll see you two soon. Goodbye Callie"

"Goodbye barb, see you soon."

And with that the screen went black and Callie got up and started to slightly pace the room. Sensing that Callie was a little concerned with meeting her mum, Arizona comforted her. Turning to get up and walking over to Callie, Arizona pulled her in for a chaste kiss

"Don't worry Cal, mum loves you and that isn't going to change. Trust me when I say you have absolutely nothing to worry about, also, we have roughly 4 hours till mum gets here, which means we have roughly four hours of peace and quiet to relax. So with that being said, what would you like to do?" getting an idea Callie wraps her arms around Arizona neck and begins to think of what she wants to do. Callie smirked and pulled her a little closer thinking while thinking to herself _'2 surprises in one day AND she's going to let me choose what to do. Bring it.'_ Deciding on what she wants to do callie pulls Arizona closer so that their faces are mere inches apart.

"Does it have to be relaxing because I have an idea." Knowing exactly what Callie meant Arizona chuckled, and smirked at Callie.

"I bet you do." And with that Arizona kissed Callie heatedly and began to walk them backwards until Callie's knees hit the edge of the bed and fell backward.

"Remember, roughly 4 hours." Putting emphasis on the word roughly Arizona move her lips to Callie's collar bone and the rest was a blur.

 **A/N 2: once again I am super sorry for the late update and short chapter but life just got in the way a bit this week but I promise ill update twice next week to make it up to you guys. Next chapter barb arrives**


End file.
